Rose's First Christmas
by daddyron404
Summary: The whole family is at the Burrow for christamas and it is Rose's first chritmas. MAIJOR FLUFFY DADDY RON!


Rose's first Christmas

Ron and Hermione disapperated to the burrow on December 24th along with tiny 4 month Rose in her carrier that was being held in Ron's hand. This Christmas was especially exciting because it was Rose's first Christmas.

"We're here," announced Hermione as their feet touched down in the middle of the living room.

They were then greeted by a whole mob of red hair with the exception of Fleur and Angelina. Ron then lifted little Rosie out of her carrier and fixed her little Christmas dress before handing her to her grandmother. Mrs. Weasley took the baby gladly and took her into the kitchen to coo at her in peace.

"Hey mate how's Rose?" asked Harry as he clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"She is starting to sleep more at night now, which is good because Hermione comes home from work wiped and doesn't feel like staying up with Rose all night," said Ron as he took a seat on the couch with Harry.

Hermione then came over from where she had previously been talking to Ginny. "I am going to help your mum with Rose okay?" said Hermione.

"Okay love," said Ron with a smile.

* * *

About 15 minutes after Hermione had left Ron and Harry on the couch talking, she was back again, but this time with a fussy-looking Rose.

"What's wrong with Rosie?" asked Ron.

"I can't get her to settle down can you try?" pleaded Hermione.

"Okay Rosie you gonna spend some time with daddy and uncle Harry," said Ron in a little baby voice to Rose. Rose just giggled and reached for Ron from Hermione's arms.

Ron then took his baby girl and held her upright against his chest rubbing her back gently.

"You can go back with Ginny now Mione," offered Ron.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" asked Hermione.

"No that's okay right Rosie. Daddy's got you right baby," said Ron addressing Rose more than Hermione.

Rose giggled again, and Hermione left the room with a smile on her face knowing Rose was in good hands. He then sat down on the couch again with his little baby still cradled in his arms, now no longer fussy.

"You just needed your daddy didn't you Rosie," said Ron while kissing her nose.

Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the room. " Boys it is time for dinner."

"Ok mum," said Ron standing up with Rose and carrying her into the dining room. He then set her down in the high chair that constantly stayed at the burrow. "Okay honey let's get you some dinner," said Ron and kissed her head gently before going into the walked into the kitchen and found Hermione had already beat him to, it as she was pulling a little pink bottle out of the fridge.

"Looking for this," she said holding the bottle up.

"You read my mind," he said before pecking her cheek and taking the bottle from her. He then took the bottle back to Rosie and put it on her high chair, then sat down in the closest seat to the high chair next to Hermione.

They had gotten halfway through dinner, and Ron half-way through his third helping of turkey, when Hermione realized Rose would not drink her milk. She nudged Ron in the ribs.

"What?" asked Ron through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Rose isn't eating," she said.

"Okay I got her," he said putting his fork down. He then picked Rose out of her high chair as well as the bottle, and retreated to the more quiet living room. He sat down on the couch and held Rose in one arm as he positioned the bottle at her mouth with the other. She didn't drink though, as her only response was to push the bottle away and huff.

"C'mon sweetie, you need to eat, and so does daddy and there is a chunk grandmummy's amazing turkey with daddy's name on it in there," he said with a smile as he again tried to get Rose to take the bottle. She once again refused and began to cry quietly.

"Hey, hey, shh princess shh it's okay, it's okay love," he soothed softly, putting the bottle down and standing up so he could pad gently around the room, no longer worried about his dinner, but only the fact his baby was crying. "Shh daddy's here, daddy's here," he whispered over and over as she began to settle down. Once she had stopped crying, he tried the bottle again. This time she took it though with no argument.

"That's a girl drink your milk for daddy," cooed Ron.

When Rose finished she spit the bottle out and snuggled her face into Ron's chest, closing her eyes. Ron beamed down at his little girl, dinner completely forgotten.

It had been about half an hour before Hermione walked into the room looking for Ron, curious why he had not returned to dinner. She found him sitting on the couch holding their sleeping daughter protectively to his chest and rubbing her back with his thumb.

"Hey you. I brought you some food left over from dinner," she said placing the plate down on the coffee table and snuggling into Ron's shoulder when she sat on the couch.

"You're the best," he said kissing the top of her head. They then spent the next few minutes in silence just looking at Rose sleep peacefully against her father.

"She looks just like you," she said breaking the silence, and running her index finger across the top of Rose's little head.

"But she will have your brains," he said, moving one hand to gently cradle Rose's head closer to his chest. Rose, clearly comforted by this action, turned her face into her daddy's chest letting out a little sigh, and clutched some of his shirt in her tiny fist.

"She's our baby Hermione," said Ron randomly, and out if blue, yet totally relevant.

"She is," said Hermione, not at all taken aback by Ron's statement.

Ginny then entered the room with Harry, carrying little Albus. They sat on the couch opposite Ron and Hermione, and watched the couple gaze at their daughter admiringly.

"I think it is time for presents!" said George excitedly, entering the room. This cause Rose to open her eyes and begin to whimper.

"_George_!" scolded Ginny quietly.

"Oh sorry Rosie," said George in a quieter voice then before.

Ron then brought the whimpering Rose closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Shh sweetie shhh, baby." This made Rose calm down immediately, and causing her whimpering to disappear. "Will you smile for daddy? C'mon let daddy see that smile," he cooed, ticking her ribs gently. Rose then began to squirm and giggle delightedly.

"Okay, now it's time for presents," said Mrs. Weasley coming into the living room with the rest of the family.

"So who's first," asked an eight year old Teddy excitedly from underneath the christmas tree.

"Let's start with the youngest," suggested Harry.

"Ahh that's you Rosie," said Ron excitedly.

"I have something for you Rose," said Mrs. Weasley, handing Hermione a small soft package.

"Oh look at this Rosie," said Hermione removing the wrappings to hold up a tiny marron jumper with a little 'R' on the front. It was almost exactly the same as the one Ron always got except Rose's had a baby's first christmas sewed in with gold yarn, across the back.

"Oh it is so beautiful , thank you!" exclaimed Hermione while getting up to hug her mother-in law.

"Yeah thanks Mum," said Ron.

"No problem sweets," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I have something for you now Rosie," said Hermione picking up a small rectangular flat package, wrapped in pink paper.

"Oh I wonder what that is honey?" said Ron giving Rose a little squeeze, knowing very well what it was already knowing Hermione.

Ron then gently helped Rose pull some of the paper back with her small hands. "Oh look at this love," said Ron pulling out a little book that read "_The Tales Of Beedle and Bard - Children's edition". _The book was hard cover and the words and pictures were very large so a small toddler could easily learn to read it.

"A book surprise, surprise," chuckled George. He then earned a whack on the head from Ginny.

Rose then began to giggle as the pictures on the front started to move. She then kept putting her hands on the cover attempting to pick up the small people in the photo, to no success of course.

"I think it's daddy's turn now," said Ron.

"Okay let me guess Ron. Your gift is the one wrapped in orange with the Chuddley Cannons logo on it," laughed Ginny.

"Yes. Yes it is," said Ron in a matter- of- factly tone.

"He still thinks Rose is going to support the Cannons," said Harry in an exasperated tone.

"She will," defended Ron.

"Yeah because you will train her," laughed Hermione.

"Yes I will," said Ron before placing the soft, bright package in Rose's lap.

"Okay Rosie, daddy picked this out all by himself, and he is really excited to see his little princess open it," cooed Ron at little Rose. He then helped Rose tear back the paper. Rose automatically giggle when she saw it and grabbed some of the tiny soft Chuddley cannons baby footy pyjamas' in her tiny fist. This made Ron beam down at his baby girl.

"Of course Ron," said Ginny and Harry together, while laughing at Ron.

"Well it looks like she likes it," added Bill.

"You bet she does," said Ron ignoring Ginny and Harry. "So did daddy do a good job sweetheart," said Ron as he picked his daughter up off his lap and held her against his shoulder. Rose just grabbed some of his hair in response, and smiled her little baby smile.

* * *

Eventually they got through all the other gifts. George had given Rose a pink pygmy puff, Ginny and Harry a set of baby blankets that were pink and had hipogriffs on them. By the time all the other presents had been distributed to everyone, Rose had fallen asleep. She had her head tucked under Ron's chin, with her face snuggled into his sweater, and gripping some of the fabric in her hand. Everyone had left the room after presents to go in the dining room for tea, while Ron and Hermione stayed with the sleeping Rose.

"Should we take her home soon," asked Ron.

"That would probably be a good idea because she looks exhausted," agreed Hermione.

"Okay sweetie pie let's go say goodbye quickly, then get you home to sleep," said Ron while trying not to disturb her too much as he stood up from the couch and made their way into the dining room to say good-bye to the rest of the family.

"Bye everyone happy christmas," said Hermione.

"Is someone tired," cooed while stroking the baby in her sons arms' head gently.

"Yeah, little Rosie is tuckered out. So we are going to go home and put her to bed," said Ron while shifting Rose, and placing her in the carrier before kissing her head softly.

"Okay dearie's have a nice christmas," said Mrs. Weasley as they stepped into the fireplace and Hermione grabbed a handful of floo-powder.

"Thank you for all the gifts everyone," was the last thing Hermione said before they erupted into green flames.

They stepped out of the fireplace in their christmas decorated living room and Ron undid the buckles on Rose's carrier. He then picked up Rose gently and began to make his way to the nursery while Hermione placed all their received presents under the tree.

Ron entered the nursery and began to change Rose into her pyjama's.

"Should Rose be supporting the Chuddley Cannons tonight," asked a voice from the turned around to see his wife standing their holding the pyjama's Ron had bought her.

"Of course she will be," said Ron taking the pyjama's and putting them on Rose.

"Well you look fantastic sweetie," said Ron holding up Rose and examing her.

"I have to admit she does look pretty cute," said Hermione.

"Not just cute. She looks adorable, my little princess," marveled Ron, pulling Rose to his chest once more. He cuddled Rose for a couple more minutes, and repeatedly kissing her head. He then eventually set her down in her crib. He immediately did not like the feeling if not having her in his arms, so he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, before turning to his beautiful wife.

"I feel like some tea would you like some love?" asked Ron.

"That would be great sweetie," replied Hermione cheerfully.

They then both went into the kitchen and Hermione sat on the counter swinging her legs back and forth, while Ron made the tea.

"Here you are love," said Ron handing her the mug and kissing her temple.

"Thank you Ron," she said while leading him to the couch sitting in front of the christmas tree.

They both sat down and Hermione pulled a blanket over their legs and hugged Ron's arm, while he took her hand. He then began to draw light circles on the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I love you," mumbled Hermione.

"I love you too," said Ron smoothing her hair away from her face and planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"This has been my favourite christmas so far because it was our first baby's first christmas," stated Hermione.

"Yes our baby," replied Ron defiantly.


End file.
